


【KT】山有木兮 （十九）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （十九）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （十九）

 

 

 

 

 

另一边上车离去的堂本剛也是心绪难平，从他转身看到堂本光一的瞬间手就控制不住地颤抖，为了让自己看上去正常无恙，他只能把手插进口袋拼命握拳努力克制。

 

冈田准一跟他说长濑办同学会的时候他不是没有犹豫，他知道长濑办同学会堂本光一一定会去，他不知道再见堂本光一会是个什么情景，可是想想自已好像没什么需要顾虑的，事情已经过去了那么久，自己也已经有了伴侣感情稳定，何况也不能因为堂本光一就一直疏远长濑他们，所以一时间他还真找不到不出席的理由。

 

开着车的铃原志见身边的人上车之后就一声不响，他握住堂本剛的右手，关切地问：“小剛，你没事吧？”

 

堂本剛回过神，对身边的人笑笑说：“没事，就是有点累。”

 

“那今天就先送你回家？”对方试探地问道。

 

“嗯，抱歉铃原桑，明明跟你约好的。”

 

名叫铃原的男人摸摸他的脸，笑笑说：“没关系，我这个月都在市内，随时可以见面，你累了就早点回去休息，明天还要上班吧？”

 

“嗯，早上有手术。”这个人可真是温柔啊，堂本剛想。

 

堂本剛跟铃原相识是半年前跟导师去外地开研讨会回市内的第二天，刚回家的堂本剛接到一个陌生电话，电话那头的人声称自己是航空公司的工作人员，因为有旅客向他们反应拿错了行李箱，航空公司查询过后才联系他，请他检查一下自己的行李。

 

堂本剛一头雾水，打开跟自己一模一样的行李箱才发现里面的东西确实不是自己的。然后工作人员又说因为对方着急要行李，能不能把他的联系方式告诉对方，堂本剛也想尽快拿回自己的行李，两个人就这样认识了。

 

而后铃原在第三次约堂本剛出来吃饭的晚餐后向他表了白，堂本剛向他坦白，自己不想被标记，哪怕只是临时标记，所以每个月都在服用抑制剂，如果他能接受的话，他可以尝试跟他交往。

 

之前不管是在留学还是读博期间，很多追求堂本剛的Alpha都是一听到这些要求就退缩了，有些不死心以为他只是在考验自己的Alpha也都在交往不超过三个月就主动提出分手。

 

铃原却是个例外，不光是接受了堂本剛无理的要求，两个人还交往了半年多。

 

因为工作关系铃原经常飞海外，堂本剛也工作忙，两个人虽说聚少离多，感情却还算不错。铃原为人温柔体贴，即使人不在堂本剛身边也是每天邮件对他嘘寒问暖，在床上也是处处照顾堂本剛，堂本剛说不要的他绝不勉强，就像今晚，铃原刚下飞机就来接他，本来已经开好房只等接堂本剛过去小聚，但是看出他情绪不高，也就很绅士地送堂本剛回了家。

 

铃原把车开到堂本剛公寓楼下，看着堂本剛进了公寓大门才开车离开，脑子里却是晚上去接堂本剛时的画面。堂本剛和一个Alpha站在门口说话，堂本剛看着那个人的眼神闪闪烁烁表情满是难过，而那个男人的眼睛一直粘在堂本剛脸上，等堂本剛上了车他才恶狠狠地往车里瞧了一眼，直到汽车开到出大门口，他还能从后视镜看到那个男人一直看着他们离去。

 

铃原满脑子都是堂本剛看着那个男人一脸悲伤的样子，本已开在回家路上的车子，转了个弯消失在路的尽头。

 

堂本剛从手术台上下来的时候已经一点过半，一回到自己科室科里的小护士小泽晴美就跑到他身边，神神秘秘地拉他到一边，“堂本医生，有个大帅哥来找你哦。”

 

“是吗？我不记得今天有约哪个家属会谈啊…人呢？”

 

“你去看看就知道了嘛，医生办公室对面长椅上坐着呢。”小泽本晴美对堂本剛眨眨眼。

 

堂本剛往办公室走去，对方看到他站起身来。

 

“光一，你怎么来了？”堂本剛看清来人有些意外，看着堂本光一疑惑地问。

 

“在附近办点事，听说你在这里上班，顺便来看看，请你吃饭。”

 

堂本光一等了堂本剛一上午又不好直说，随意编了个理由搪塞过去。

 

堂本剛信以为真，只是他原本就想泡个泡面应付一下，于是回答说：“我刚下手术，还有手术记录要写呢。”

 

“工作也要先填饱肚子吧？”

 

堂本剛做了一上午手术，确实饿得不行，又怕堂本光一找自己有什么事，碍于在科里不方便说，答道：“那医院食堂行吗？下午还有好多事，不想去的太远。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛同意去吃饭，也无所谓吃什么，马上点点头就拉着堂本剛往电梯口走。

 

堂本剛有些无奈，笑着说：“你知道食堂在哪吗，就拽着我走。”

 

堂本光一按下电梯回头说：“怎么不知道，你忘记原来我也在这里见学的。”

 

堂本光一无心口快，堂本剛却想起了两个人读书时候的事，一下子就笑不出来了，堂本光一也不知道自己说错了什么，见堂本剛沉着脸就不敢说话，好在电梯里还有其他人气氛也不至于太尴尬。

 

两个人来到医院食堂，这个时间早已过了饭点，若大的食堂零零散散地座着几个人都在埋头吃饭。

 

“你去帮我买瓶茶吧，我去买饭。”堂本剛指着自动贩卖机的方向对堂本光一说。

 

“说好是我请你吃饭。”

 

堂本剛拿起挂在胸前的工作卡晃了晃说：“医院食堂一定要工作卡才能买饭的。”

 

“哦…”堂本光一松了口气，原来对方不是要跟自己生分客气。

 

堂本光一买好饮料回来的时候堂本剛已经在落地窗边找了个位置坐了下来。堂本光一走过去，放下刚买来的罐装茶和一听可乐，看着餐盘里的菜，皱着眉头，默默坐下，拿起筷子却不动。

 

堂本剛不解地看着他，“怎么不吃？别看菜色平常，我们食堂饭菜的味道可好了。”

 

堂本光一抬起头，眉毛依旧拧成个结，“剛，你知道我不吃茄子的…”

 

堂本剛也不是有意捉弄他，只是正好食堂今天就是这样的菜式，却没想到堂本光一还是不吃茄子，没好气地说道：“你怎么跟小孩一样，这么多年还挑食。”嘴上是数落，手上却把堂本光一餐盘里的茄子夹到自己餐盘里，又把自己餐盘的鱼放到了对方餐盘中。

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛的举动，笑嘻嘻地往嘴里扒饭，还不忘嘟囔着，“剛对我最好了。”

 

堂本剛正往嘴里送饭，听到他的话愣是被呛了一下，放下碗捂住嘴巴咳个不停。

 

堂本光一见状，放下筷子，坐到堂本剛身边，一手递过拧开的罐装茶，一手拍着他的后背，“吃慢点，你急什么。”

 

堂本剛接过的茶喝了两口顺了顺气，表情僵了下来，看着坐在自己旁边的人问道：“堂本光一，你到底找我有什么事？”

 

堂本光一不知道自己哪句话说错了惹得对方不高兴，先前还算融洽的气氛一下子冷了下来，他战战兢兢地说：“没…没什么事，就是顺便来看看你。”

 

“那你已经看到了，吃了饭快回去吧，我还有很多事要做。”堂本剛也不看他，自顾自地吃着自己碗里的饭。

 

堂本光一意兴索然地坐回自己的位置，送入嘴里的饭菜也没了滋味。

 

堂本剛的眼睛只在自己的碗和餐盘间移动，只盼着自己赶紧吃完赶紧离开，他感觉到堂本光一的视线一直停留在自己身上，却又不敢抬头去确认，直到大半片剔了鱼刺的鱼肉被放在他的餐盘里，他才顺着夹鱼肉的筷子向上看去。

 

堂本光一小心翼翼地看着他，说道：“你的鱼都给了我，自己全是素菜了。”

 

堂本剛被他看得心都软了下来，不免也觉得自己有些过分，语气不再生硬，“快吃吧，吃完我送你去停车场，你是开车来的吧？”

 

“嗯，你不用送了，我知道停车场在哪。”堂本光一看着对方夹了块鱼肉送入口中，心里的阴霾瞬间散去。

 

堂本剛噗的一下笑了出来，“你个路痴真的没关系吗？”

 

“什么啊，我哪有那么弱。”

 

“就是一直都很弱，你不知道吗？”

 

“才没有。”

 

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，一顿饭吃了半个多小时。吃完饭两个人出了食堂站在门口，堂本剛问身边的人说：“你真的不要我送吗？”

 

堂本光一撇撇嘴说：“我知道停车场怎么走。”

 

“fufufu…那好吧，你路上小心，我回去了，谢谢你的茶。”堂本剛摇摇手中喝剩一半的罐子，往住院部走去。

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛走远了转身离开，兜兜转转半天终于找到停车场。

 

“早知道就让他送了，还能多跟他待一会，装什么能啊我！”堂本光一觉得自己真是傻透了。“啊！完蛋！搞半天电话没问，邮箱也不知道换没换，我到底是来干吗的啊…”堂本光一有气无力地爬在方向盘上，掏出手机，找出通讯录，按下通话。

 

“喂，kochan～”

 

“喂…长濑，我想问你个事。”

 

“怎么了，kochan这个点打来，想问什么？”长濑正在摄影棚拍CM，边补妆边等着设备调试。

 

“嗯…就是说…你交往的那些Omega都是怎么追到手的？”此时车已经开出了停车场，堂本光一戴着耳机继续说。

 

“诶！！！！！kochan竟然喜欢Omega了吗？这是吹的什么妖风！”

 

堂本光一拿下耳塞，扣扣耳朵，又塞回去，“你小点声，我耳膜都要破了。”

 

“抱歉抱歉，我就是太震惊了，我们kochan不要高尚情操平权Alpha人设了吗？”

 

“那又不是我自己设的，什么要不要的，根本没有在乎过。长濑智也，能回到重点吗？”

 

“哦哦哦…就告白啊，求交往这些啊，你怎么追Beta就怎么追Omega嘛，何况Omega跟Alpha之间是天性，你散发点信息素还不是手到擒来吗！”

 

“我没追过Beta好吗，怎么知道怎么追，而且…这个Omega有点特殊，他一直都对Alpha有点偏见，我也不想因为天性和信息素跟他在一起。”

 

从小追着堂本光一上赶着倒贴的人一堆这长濑是知道的，但是说什么没追过人，这长濑就不高兴了，什么叫同人不同命，敢情堂本光一就是来打击他的吧！

 

“啧啧啧啧，果然老天是公平的，万人迷的堂本光一也有为追人苦恼的一天，所以说倒贴的东西得到的多了，真的要追人就没辙了，就像打游戏，不打小怪升级积累经验怎么打大Boss呢！”

 

“长濑智也！说重点！”

 

“好好好，你这个Omega啊，我觉得比起直接告白，间接点比较好？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我说堂本光一，你这么聪明的人怎么追人这么傻，就是说不要正面出击，侧面迂回啊，时不时在人面前露个脸，发个邮件问候一下什么的。”

 

“可是他好像不是很乐意见到我…”

 

虽然那晚堂本光一立下豪言壮语说堂本剛的Alpha只会是自己什么的，可是一见到堂本剛他就没了底气软得像个馒头。

 

“堂本光一，你完了你完了，你这是动了真心了！”

 

电话那头沉默了一阵，正当长濑怀疑对方还在不在线的时候，那边闷闷地传来“嗯”的一声。

 

长濑立马正坐，认真地说：“kochan，喜欢个不喜欢自己的人本来就辛苦，何况是个讨厌Alpha的Omega，虽说有天性优势，可是人家可以吃抑制剂选择不发齤情啊，不发齤情你怎么成结？”

 

“我喜欢他又不是只想成结他，就算一辈子不成结我也只想跟他在一起。”

 

“你原来都是Beta伴侣所以可能觉得不成结也没关系，可是Omega不同啊，就算吃了抑制剂控制发情，可还是会散发信息素，Alpha想标记自己的Omega是天性啊。”

 

“那渴望被自己的Alpha标记不也是Omega的天性吗？”

 

长濑听闻一愣，道：“也是，你小子反应倒快，所以现在只是让人家怎么认定你就是他的Alpha的问题了对吧？”长濑智也换了边耳朵接听继续说：“既然人家不想见你，那你就制造机会见嘛，比如路上偶遇，工作上应酬，去他经常去的club…之类的，总之不要让对方觉得你是故意接近他，他自然就不会那么警惕了。”

 

路上偶遇，堂本光一不知道堂本剛现在住哪，可是工作地不是一个方向他是知道，怎么偶也遇不上啊，自己倒是因为工作需要偶尔会出入各种club，但是堂本剛一向不喜欢嘈杂的地方，估计现在也是，那就只有工作了！

 

“我知道了！不说了，你忙去吧。”说完挂断了电话。

 

长濑看着还在响着挂断音的电话嘟囔：“我还没问对方是谁呢就挂了，重色轻友！”

 

堂本光一驾车直接回了公司，进了办公室点开电脑，输入登陆密码，打开某个文件夹。鼠标往下拖拉着页面，鼠标停在了表格内的一排字上。

 

堂本光一按下通话机，对隔壁房间的秘书说：“帮我拿这两年市都医学院附属医院的供货单进来，还有近期他们有关腺体的研讨会时间安排，还有我们最新研发的吸入式抑制剂资料。”

 

得到指令的秘书马上回说：“是，我马上准备好。”

 

今桥秘书有些无奈，他们这位上任一年的太子爷简直就是天生的工作狂，三天两头加班不说还经常留宿办公室，虽然今天一上午不见踪影，可是一回来又开始忙个不停。今桥看看手表不知道今晚自己又要陪着太子爷加班到几点。

 

堂本光一在总公司干了一年，跟着父亲进出可以说学到了很多学校里靠吃喝玩乐学不到的东西，也累积了不少人脉，就当他自己都以为毕业后父亲会让他在总公司工作，却不想父亲把旗下一家小规模的医药公司交给他打理。他猜想父亲肯定是觉得他年纪轻又没有实绩，在公司里也只能靠个未来老板的身份压压人，给他安排职位太高肯定有人心里会觉得名不副实，安排太低又让人小瞧，所以不如让他自己出去单干，磨砺他的同时也想看看他到底有没有管理好一个公司的能力。堂本光一在商学院的时候跟同学关系就不错，一直都有自己的交际圈，在父亲公司学习了一年，再加上他确实在公司里拼着命的工作，因此仅仅一年的时间，一家默默无名的小公司营业额近几个季度都在提升，慢慢在市场上也有了点名气。

 

然而公司的转变并没有让堂本光一懈怠，反而变本加厉地要求自己，让不少刚开始不看好这位之前时不时跟小明星闹上八卦杂志的太子刮目相看。大家见大老板的儿子都这么拼命，下面的人自然也就不敢怠慢。

 

秘书敲了敲门，听到里面应声才推门进去把堂本光一要的东西放在桌上，“这份是市都医学院附属医院的供货单，这份是下半年他们有关腺体的研讨会，这份是吸入器的研发报告和推广报告。”

 

“嗯，放桌上就行，你出去吧。对了，新药说明会准备的怎么样了？”

 

“营销部和研发部已经在做最后的统筹，月底就开始市内的说明会。”

 

“好，你出去吧。”堂本光一眼睛埋在报告书里，头也不抬。

 

等看完所有文件，已过午夜，堂本光一就又留在了办公室过夜。

 

另一边堂本剛照旧上班下班，休息的时候跟铃原出去吃个饭，对于堂本光一没有再出现不由得松了口气。

 

仔细想想其实堂本光一也没纠缠他，他却像是处处提防堂本光一，有时他甚至会自嘲地觉得堂本光一怎么可能纠缠他，等着堂本光一的漂亮Beta多如牛毛，堂本光一对自己也一直当做好友，自己整天想这想那倒像对堂本光一心怀不轨。

 

堂本剛休息在家捧着专业书脑子里却在胡思乱想，突然桌上的手机震动起来，他拿起手机来电显示是智也babe。

 

“喂，tsuyochan？是我babe，tsuyochsn在忙吗？”

 

“没有，什么事啊babe？”

 

“前两天联系了太一，他知道你回来说要来看你，我就想干脆把准一他们几个都叫来，大家一起聚聚怎么样？”

 

“好哇，之前说要请你们吃饭一直忙着都忘记了，正好我做东，babe你选地方。”

 

“行，我来联系准一他们，这个礼拜五晚上你有没有空？”

 

堂本剛博士期间都是白班，又走到挂历旁看到自己那天没有预约，回答说：“那就礼拜五吧，礼拜六休息他们也方便回去。

 

“好，那就这么定了，我们礼拜五见，拜拜～”

 

“嗯，拜拜。”堂本剛挂了电话，在星期五的空白处写上‘聚会’。


End file.
